The Reason Why I Choose You
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Wanda tells Cosmo why she never left him for Juandissimo. One-Shot CosmoXWanda.


Fairly Odd Parents Minis

Presents

"The Reason Why I Choose You"

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I know I said I was going away, but what I really needed was a break. I had an idea and I couldn't help but write. However, I just wanted to write a quick one-shot during a Fairly Odd Parent Marathon. I might write a TUFF Puppy fanfic soon also. But coming back here and start writing again is a bit iffy for a few reasons. We'll see. Well I really hope you enjoy!**

**oOOo**

"_Why do you tolerate this Wanda? All you do is take punch after punch, emotional abuse from your husband. But with me, you'll be treated like the queen you are, Bonita." Juandissimo caressed the pink haired fairy's hand. He kissed it softly._

_Her husband was off getting drinks, for they were at one of those High School reunions again. At least they didn't need to worry about Timmy on top of her many annoying problems tonight. He was out at a sleepover with Chester and AJ._

"_He calls you fat, naggy, and all these cruel and untrue things. But to me, you are the closest thing to being almost as hermosa as me." He battered his eyes, looking into his mirror, ripping his shirt a couple times, and then returning his attention to her. He dipped her, and briskly stole a kiss, before she could say anything._

_A crash was heard from the other side of the room, and everyone including the two old flames directed their attention to the flabbergasted green haired fairy, who was on the verge of tears. _

"_How... How could you?" He was gone in a flash, sobbing down the hallway._

"_I told you Juandissimo, you're nothing but a jerk, self centered freak, and a womanizer. You don't have one thing that Cosmo has for me, and that's his one true love. He may say some hurtful things from time to time, but he certainly has honest good feelings for me, and only me. Unlike some fairies." _

_And with that, she poofed out, leaving the fairy she once love, to his mirror and his girls._

**oOOo**

It was a long night.

He was confused. He heard everything up to from when he left. What she claimed was not adding up. He may be an idiot but he knew what her old flame said was the absolute truth. Why didn't she leave him yet?

She sat their, brushing her hair longer than normal. She couldn't say no more, she couldn't explain what he won't believe. So how could she make him see that he would never leave him especially for that conceited freak?

"Why Wanda?" Cosmo sniffed, huddling to the wall so close that the words echoed off the walls and ringing through her ears.

"Why what sweetie?" Wanda tried.

"After all those things he said that were true, you claimed you didn't willingly kiss him. If that's the case, why?"

His conscience bothered him. He ran through all those memories of him teasing her, even though he thought it was completely harmless. He hugged himself tighter.

"Because-" She slowly rose to face him. She decided to go another way. "Do you know why I left him in the first place?"

He shook his head.

"As much as I use to love him, he never gave his everything, his love to me. I had to share it with himself and other women. That's a lot worse than being called fat or naggy. Yeah they hurt, but I at least know..." She cautiously went over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't fight back but just sat there, listening. "I at least know you love me, with everything you have."

"I do Wanda, I really do." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"And I know that because it hurt me to see you hurt." She ran her fingers through his soft green hair. "I'm sorry baby I should've seen it coming. Forgive me puddin'?"

He smiled, sniffed, and nodded. "You really love me, lambchop?"

"After thousands of years you think-"

"You would've left me by now? Yeah yeah I heard you..." He sighed.

"But it's true Cosmo, it has never changed."

Still, he knew his guilt hasn't left him.

"Wanda, you aren't really fat, not really anyway. And you are kind of naggy. But to tell you the truth, I like curves and without you being so naggy I'd be pixie dust right now. So, I like it. However, you probably don't so I'd understand if you left-"

He was cut off. The fairy was cut off by her sweet pink sugar lips that pressed against his.

"I'll never leave you Cosmo, because those are the reasons."

"Because you're naggy and kind of fat?"

"No, because you tell the truth. Beyond that, you see beyond my imperfections and you accept them. Something Juandissimo would never do."

"Well, if I can't accept you in your worst, then I can't accept you in your vest."

He slaughtered the certain quote, but she just chuckled and let it go.

She stayed there, humming that one tune they sang to get out of trouble with Jorgen, when they were trapped in the jail.

"That's why I choose you." She whispered, when he fell asleep. Content, she did too.

**oOOo**

**A/N: I write too many fluffs, but with such a couple like Cosmo and Wanda, it's a bit hard not to. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, please no flames. Oh, and I'm still working on my grammar/spelling. So my apologies if there's still mistakes! Review!**


End file.
